Wait For You
by sunshineofthespotlessmind
Summary: Hey, this is my first ever "published" story- please be kind and tell me what you think. Contructive criticism would be appreciated :D  Enjoy!  I hope


The sun is glaring off the sand as you ride towards me, throwing light into my eyes as if to blind me to your approach. I wait, as I have waited all day for three days, beneath the awning in the front courtyard. There is ample shade here, but it eludes me, the bushes and trees so carefully cultivated seem a million miles off.

Your distant figure becomes closer, and the Millennium Rod in my hand begins to glow softly, responding as it always does at your approach. The light spreads up my arm, and I relax, never realising I was tensed till I let go, not realising I'd been wound like a bowstring since I watched you ride away.

I've never wondered why the Rod reacts so, even with the others of the council around me, and their Items remain unchanged, as if unaware of your approach. But the Rod knows you, and even from this far I can see the flash of the Puzzle as it feels me too. I do not allow myself to wonder what it could mean.

You barely slow as you pass the gates, racing ahead of your retinue on a stallion the colour of Nile earth. The others throw up arms as the dust stings their eyes, but mine never leave your face for a second as you swing down with perfect ease.

And then time stops, as it always does when you look directly at me. Crimson meets cobalt.

You do not change, my pharaoh. As ever, your hair falls in yellow bangs over your crown, obscuring it as if to hide your identity. As if you could. You have the power of the divine to call upon, and everyone who sees you knows it instantly. It's clear in your face, your bearing, always straight, strong and proud. I feel such pride in you- no one can face you and live.

You walk towards us now, eyes intent on me. As High Priest, it is my honour to greet you first, Son of the Sun God. King of Upper and Lower Egypt. Lord of the Nile. And another name, one I never say, not even to myself.

Atem.

A breeze picks up, pushing back your hair and bathing your sweaty face. A servant runs to you with towels, and you take one smiling, not looking down. The muscles in your arms ripple as you move. I can't stop my eyes following them, wishing I could follow it with my fingers. Wishing I could stop my thoughts.

You are close now, an arm's length away, close enough to see the dust on your cloak and the marks on your boots. And there is a deep bruise on your ribs, long and straight from the edge of a practice sword. I feel the magic swirl gently, a soothing fog, and direct it towards you, smiling softly in satisfaction as it fades before my eyes. A foolish waste, but the thought of you in pain, any pain, no matter how small... is unbearable.

I bow, the movement made graceful by the robes of my station, and you nod once in gratitude. The others join us, and we exchange the customary greetings as your entourage joins us. You command us to your chambers in one hour, for a council of War.

The others leave, dismissed to their duties as the courtyard empties. Till only you and I remain. You smile again, a smile for only me that would bring tears to my eyes if I only would let them.

I bow again and turn to leave, suddenly wishing for nothing but solitude, wishing you back a million miles away, anywhere but here, where the smell of your hair and the sound of your voice cannot haunt me. Because you are impossible, and I cannot have you.

I only glance back once. Your eyes are hidden from me, but your hand is raised, as if to reach for something, something far beyond your reach. But the moment passes, and soon you are gone.

Night shadows the courtyard now; the magic of the moon silencing the wind till nothing stirs or breathes. It is as if time has stopped, suspended here in a dream. There is a power in this moment, and I stare across the desert, watching the storm clouds boil with oncoming rain.

I am so far away, I don't feel you behind me. For once in my life I am unaware of you. And the moment I give you is all you need.

Your hand is warm and strong as it settles on my shoulder. No matter how many times I have dreamed of your touch I would never have dreamt of the calluses, from hours of swordplay and riding. Of the tentativeness, how you hesitate before settling it on my skin. How warm it is.

I turn slowly, lost in the magic of this moment. I cannot protest, to speak now would be to break the spell. But this could be a dream. In a dream anything is possible. Yes, I decide. This will be a dream.

Another gentle touch, this one on my face. You trace my jaw with the back of your fingers, and I close my eyes, delighting in it. I feel rather than see you smile as I do not pull away, just as I feel you lean in, breath warm and moist on my skin. Unable to help myself, my hand slides up your arm, moving yours till it is round my waist and your body is so much closer.

You are so nervous. More nervous than me, I think, as your lips meet mine. Soft as a whisper they slide against mine, tracing them as if to learn their secrets. Something sweeps through me as you shudder softly in my arms, and I raise my eyes to your crown as you remove the Rod from my fingers.

Rod. Crown. Symbols of us, symbols we cannot hold onto. In this moment I am not the High Priest, and you are not Pharaoh. We cannot be.

You kiss me more deeply, but something is wrong. Something coppery bleeds into my mouth, and my eyes snap open in protest. Blood is dripping from your eyes, your ears, your fingers, staining your skin red. You pull away, eyes hollow. You are gone.

_I gave my name._

Your words follow me as I wake, shaking on the cold desert sand. Two days since you are gone, two days since the sun set on Egypt and my world crumbled around me.

When will I stop dreaming of us?

You asked me to wait. Even as you gave your name to the Gods and the palace crumbled around us, you ordered me with your last breath to live and to wait for you. For however long it took. It will take, I think, longer than I have. So I must come back.

I head for the tomb keepers valley, the Rod, Scales, Necklace and Eye safely hidden in my horses saddlebag. I can feel the thrum of their power in my blood. It still pains me I could not take your Puzzle, shattered as it was, but it must be buried with you.

That was the hardest thing I have ever done. Giving your body to another to bury. It should be me who prepares you for whatever awaits you in your waiting place. They seemed so confused when I gave them to you, asking with their eyes what they would not say. So I did not look at them, shying away from their questions like the coward I am.

Isis knew, the way she always does. She gave me her power unquestioningly, before laying a hand on my shoulder. I could not explain, but her acceptance eased the others. Mahad wished to come with me, but I refused. He must wait separately from me, they must all wait in their own times and on their own paths.

A grey glow in the east- Ra rises, and soon it will be too hot to travel. It may take a lifetime. It may take longer than I have to give. But I swear I _will _wait for you. For however long.


End file.
